I Hate You, Naruto
by NaruSaku Venus
Summary: Sakura membenci Naruto, benar-benar membencinya. Pemuda itu sudah merebut segalanya dari dirinya, semua kebahagiaan yang Sakura impikan tak pernah jadi kenyataannya dan itu adalah karena Naruto. Hanya karena Naruto. Tapi apakah rasa bencinya pada Naruto akan terus berlangsung selamanya?
1. Chapter 1

Sakura membenci Naruto, benar-benar membencinya. Pemuda itu sudah merebut segalanya dari dirinya, semua kebahagiaan yang Sakura impikan tak pernah jadi kenyataannya dan itu adalah karena Naruto. Hanya karena Naruto.

Tapi apakah rasa bencinya pada Naruto akan terus berlangsung selamanya?

**(^o^)**

**.**

Disclaimer : Always masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Typo, OOC, lemon

Sakura_x_Naruto

**Don't like Don't read n stop your flame**

**(^o^)**

**.**

**I Hate You, Naruto**

**(^o^)**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Penculikan**

**.**

"Gaun sudah, sepatu sudah, make-up juga sudah" Ucap seorang gadis berambut merah muda disebuah pertokoan di dalam sebuah mall besar di kota konoha. Gadis yang bernama Sakura itu menenteng beberapa keranjang belanja yang sudah ia beli.

"Apa lagi ya?" Tanya gadis itu seolah pada dirinya sendiri. "Coba Sasuke-kun tidak dinas keluar kota, pasti ia akan mau menemaniku belanja lagi"

Sakura merogoh isi dari tas tangannya, mengambil handphonenya dan segera menekan tombol pada handphone itu. Beberapa saat terdengar suara Sakura yang berbicara pada penerima telponnya.

"Sasuke-kun" Ucap Sakura yang ternyata sedang menelpon kekasihnya atau lebih tepatnya tunangannya, calon suaminya.

"Aku sudah membeli gaun, sepatu dan make-up, kira-kira apalagi ya?" Terdengar Sakura bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Oh begitu, baiklah. Akan kutunggu Sasuke-kun pulang dan kita akan mencari wedding organizer terbaik di konoha. Sampai jumlah besok, Sasuke-kun. Love you" Ucap Sakura lagi dan kini ia meletakkan kembali handphonenya ke dalam tas.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang saja"

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menelusuri blok-blok toko yang ada di depannya. Satu tujuannya adalah keluar dari dalam mall itu. Langkah kaki Sakura ia percepat, entah mengapa gadis itu merasakan hawa seseorang tengah mengikutinya. Sakura tak tau siapa karena saat dirinya berhenti sejenak dan berusaha menoleh kebelakang untuk tau siapa gerangan yang seperti sedang mengikutinya itu namun tak satupun orang atau sosok yang mencurigakan yang terlihat sedang mengikutinya, hanya terlihat lalu lalang orang yang sama-sama mengunjungi mall itu untuk belanja seperti dirinya.

Sakura memutuskan melangkah semakin cepat menuju basemen dan saat tangan kanannya sudah meraih handle pintu mobilnya sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya. Sakura yang kaget berusaha berontak dan ingin berteriak namun karena mendapatkan perlawanan dari Sakura, seseorang yang membekap Sakura-pun dengan satu hentakan memukul bagian belakang Sakura hingga gadis itu terdiam dan tubuhnya lunglai hampir jatuh jika saja tak ditahan oleh tangan kekar yang tadi memukulnya.

Sosok tubuh yang berjubah itu menganggkat tubuh mungil Sakura dan segera membawanya menuju mobil yang tak jauh dari mobil Sakura. Sosok yang meletakkan tubuh mungil Sakura di jok depan mobil itu membiarkan keranjang belanja yang Sakura bawa tadi terjatuh dan tergeletak begitu saja di luar mobilnya.

Setelah memasang sabuk pengaman pada dirinya, pemuda itu melirik sekilas pada sosok gadis yang terpejam dengan tubuh yang terikat sabuk pengaman dan kedua tangan dan kaki gadis tersebut terikat kuat oleh ikatan tali dengan simpulnya yang kuat.

Tangan kirinya terangkat dan membelai helaian rambut Sakura yang sedikit menutupi wajah putih Sakura. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis.

"Aku mendapatkanmu, Sakura-chan" Bisiknya pelan. Dan pemuda itu segera melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

**(^o^)**

**I Hate You, Naruto - Chapter 1 : Penculikan**

Sakura membuka matanya, kepalanya terasa sakit juga bagian belakang tubuhnya. Sakura ingin menyentuh bagian belakang tubuhnya tapi baru disadari bahwa kedua tangannya terikat kuat dan juga kakinya. Sakura menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya berusaha melepaskan ikatan itu. Kedua kakinya yang benyatu oleh ikatan tali pun ia tendang-tendang berharap tali itu akan membebaskan dirinya dari kedua kakinya, namun sia-sia usaha yang ia lakukan beberapa lama tak membuahkan hasil apa-apa.

Karena lelah, Sakura menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tembok yang ada di belakangnya. Mata emerald gadis itu menatap dan menelusuri sekelilingnya.

Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang tak ada satupun sesuatu yang berada dalam ruangan itu selain tubuh mungil Sakura yang terikat pada kedua tangan dan kakinya. Sosok Sakura yang duduk tergeletak disudut menempel pada tembok. Ruangan itu hanya mempunyai satu buah pintu tanpa satupun jendela atau celah. Cahaya ruangan remang-remang karena hanya diterangi lampu neon.

**(^o^)**

**I Hate You, Naruto - Chapter 1 : Penculikan**

Sakura memutuskan bangkit walau dengan tangan dan kaki terikat dan gadis itu melompat-lompat menuju pintu. Tangan terikatnya dikepalkannya dan ditinju-tinjukannya pada pintu kayu itu.

"SIAPAPUN YANG ADA DILUAR, TOLONG KELUARKAN AKU" Teriakan Sakura bergema di dalam ruangan itu.

"TOLONG BUKAKAN PINTU INI"

Duukk… duukk…

"BUKA"

Duukk… duukk…

"BUKA"

Sama sekali tak ada respon dari arah luar pintu itu, berkali-kali Sakura berteriak dan memukul pintu tapi sedikitpun tak ada reaksi dan suara yang Sakura dengar dari balik pintu yang kini sudah ia tempelkan telinganya pada kayu yang terasa dingin itu.

Duukk…

Pukulan Sakura pada pintu itu melemah.

"To-long bu-ka pin-tu-nya" Suara yang dikeluarkannya ikut melemah.

Merasa benar-benar tak berdaya dan kini Sakura benar-benar terkulai jatuh dibawah pintu dengan posisi wajah gadis itu telungkup menghadap pintu dan tangannya terkulai lemah di bawah dagunya.

"Sa-suke-kun" Bisik Sakura lemah, setetes air bening jatuh dari pelupuk mata dan mengalir di atas pipinya.

"To-long aku Sasu"

Airmata Sakura semakin deras jatuh dan membanjiri lantai disekitar Sakura. Gadis itu menangis terisak lama hingga kelelahan dirinya terpejam kembali.

**(^o^)**

**I Hate You, Naruto - Chapter 1 : Penculikan**

Suasana di rumah kediaman Haruno menjadi panik karena mendapati Sakura hilang dengan meninggalkan mobil yang masih terparkir di basemen mall dan sebagai buktinya beberapa keranjang belanja tergelak tak jauh dari mobil Sakura terparkir.

Terlihat Kizashi tengah mengelus punggung wanita yang sedang berada dalam pelukannya yang tak lain adalah Mebuki, istrinya dan ibu anak tunggalnya Haruno Sakura. Pria itu menenangkan istrinya yang masih saja tak berhenti menangis.

"Tenanglah, sayang!" Ucap Kizashi yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya. "Sasuke sedang dalam perjalanan kemari, dia akan mencari Sakura dan Sakura pasti akan ditemukan. Tolong berhentilah menangis" Tangan Kizashi tak henti-henti mengelus punggung istrinya dan sesekali mengelap airmata yang jatuh di pipinya.

"Paman, bibi" Seorang garis berambut pirang panjang muncul dari balik gorden ruang tengah.

"Ino-chan" Kedua orangtua Sakura itu menatap sahabat putri mereka yang baru saja datang.

Sahabat Sakura yang bernama Ino itu mendekati ibu keduanya. Dengan berjongkok dihadapan keduanya Ino meraih tangan kanan wanita yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai ibu kedua baginya sejak dirinya menjadi sahabat Sakura sejak kecil.

"Bi-bi" Ucap Ino lirih. Keduanya sama-sama menatap iba dalam kesedihan mereka masing-masing, keduanya merasakan kecemasan atas keadaan dan keberadaan Sakura saat ini.

Kizashi membebaskan tubuh Mebuki dari pelukannya, menggeser sedikit tubuhnya dari istrinya dan ia meraih tangan Ino untuk menarik gadis itu duduk di samping istrinya.

"Paman, bibi, Ino" Ucap kedua pemuda yang baru saja datang.

"Naruto, Shikamaru" Ucap Kizashi. Mebuki dan Ino ikut menoleh.

"Paman, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto dan Shikamaru berbarengan.

"Ayo, kita ke depan saja" Kizashi mengajak Naruto dan Shikamaru menuju ruang tamu.

Sampai di ruang tamu Naruto dengan tak sabar kembali bertanya pada Kizashi.

"Paman, katakan padaku apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa Sakura menghilang?" Dengan meledak-ledak Naruto bertanya tak sabaran.

"Tenanglah Naruto!" Ucap Shikamaru. "Biarkan paman Kizashi bicara dulu"

Pria paruh baya itu mengangguk dan mulai berucap. "Sore tadi paman tak sengaja menemukan mobil Sakura terparkir di basemen di mall tempat paman ingin makan malam bersama bibi" Kizashi menghentikan sebentar ceritanya. Shikamaru dan Naruto nampak menyimak cerita itu.

"Kami pikir Sakura sedang belanja disana dan paman jadi ingin mengajaknya juga untuk makan malam bersama, namun saat paman hubungi handphone ternyata suara panggilan paman terdengar tak jauh dari tempat parkir mobil Sakura, saat paman lihat disana tergeletak keranjang belanja dan tas tangan dan sama sekali tak ada Sakura disana" Lanjut Kizashi panjang lebar.

"Lantas kemana Sakura, paman?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Apa paman sudah menanyakan security yang ada disana?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Paman tak tau dimana Sakura, tadi kami sudah mendatangi pos security yang ada di sana, tapi saat kami tanyakan mereka bilang tak tau dan kami lihat memang tak ada CCTV di sekitar tempat parkir mobil Sakura berada. Jadi kami sama sekali tak tau dimana Sakura dan bagaimana keadaannya sekarang"

"Apa Sasuke sudah, paman?"

"Paman sudah memberitahukannya pada Sasuke?"

"Sudah tau, dia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari"

"Baiklah paman, sebelum Sasuke sampai kemari, kami akan mulai mencari Sakura-chan. Aku dan Shikamaru akan berpencar mencarinya di penjuru konoha" Ucap Naruto yang di-iyakan Shikamaru dengan sebuah anggukan pemuda Nara itu.

"Baiklah, kalian kabari jika menemukan petunjuk tentang Sakura, paman baru akan melaporkan ke polisi jika sudah 24jam hilangnya Sakura"

Naruto dan Shikamaru meninggalkan ayah Sakura, keluar dari rumah keluarga Haruno berjalan menuju mobil Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru" Panggil Naruto saat pemuda Nara itu meraih gagang pintu mobilnya. Naruto berada di belakangnya.

"Kau duluan saja, aku akan naik taksi kerumahku mengambil mobil dan mencari Sakura-chan"

"Kau yakin tak mau aku antar saja dulu?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk "Ya! Bukankah lebih cepat kau mencarinya itu lebih baik"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku duluan Naruto"

Pemuda bernama lengkap Nara Shikamaru itu memasuki dan mulai melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Naruto.

Sepeninggal Shikamaru, Naruto menyetop taksi yang kebetulan lewat di depannya. Pemuda itu masuk ke dalam taksi dan taksi itupun meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Haruno.

**(^o^)**

**I Hate You, Naruto - Chapter 1 : Penculikan**

Kembali kelopak matanya terbuka dan menampakkan bola mata emeraldnya yang tadi mengeluarkan air bening, sekitar matanya sembab. Sakura berusaha bangkit untuk kembali meraih gagang pintu yang tertutup itu. Menekan-nekannya kuat dengan rasa tak sabaran.

"BUKA" Teriakan Sakura kembali keras.

"KUMOHON BUKA" Sakura merengek.

"TOLONGLAH! BUKA PINTUNYA HIKS HIKS" Sakura kembali terisak.

Cklek

Terdengar suara kunci diputar, Sakura otomatis memundurkan tubuhnya dari balik pintu dengan melompat kecil kebelakang.

Tak

Kreeeek

Pintu itu terbuka. Dan muncullah sosok tubuh berjubah yang membawa lentera di tangan kirinya. Sosok itu memakai jubah yang panjangnya sampai betis. Sakura berusaha menatap kepala pada sosok itu tapi sinar lentera yang disodorkan padanya menyilaukan pandangan Sakura.

Sosok itu perlahan maju dan mendekati Sakura. Dengan menurunkan lentera yang dipegang di sebelah kirinya dan dengan sinar temaram lampu neon ruangan menampakkan sejelasnya bagaimana rupa sosok yang tadi membuka pintu.

Tingginya lebih dari tinggi Sakura, dengan rambut kuning dan jubah yang diwariskan ayahnya sosok itu menghadiahkan Sakura dengan seringaiannya bukan cengiran khas yang biasa ia berikan pada Sakura.

Sakura terbelalak. "Na-ruto" Ucap Sakura tak percaya.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**(^o^)**

**I Hate You, Naruto – Chapter 1 : Penculikan**

OK, ini catatan Author.

Tolong di kasih review dan favs nya

Dilarang keras nge-flame cerita ini, tolong hargai imajinasi saya.

Jika banyak pertanyaan pada fic ini silahkan tinggalkan review.

Jika banyak review dan favs dan banyak yang penasaran dengan fic ini maka saya akan terus lanjutkan ceritanya, tapi jika banyak yang flame dan tidak suka, jangan salahkan saya jika saya akan tetap melanjutkan ceritanya sampai sesampai-sampainya...

**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASSU Para Readers-San Salam hangat dari Venus**


	2. Chapter 2

**Arigatou minna san...**

Hadir lagi saya author nista yang selalu bikin fic baru sebelum menyelesaikan fic yang sebelumnya.

**.**

**Balas Review**

Karinheyo : Iya Naruto yang menculik Sakura.

Rinzu15 The 4th Espada : Mungkin bisa dibilang seperti itu, maafkan jika banyak typo, hehehe... udah lanjut nh

angodess : Ga sepenuhnya antagonis, Naruto hanya seorang yang Egois. Maaf ya ga bisa update secepatnya apalagi harus setiap hari.

dhananjaya : Hehehe... gomen ne, Sweet Dreamnya udah diupdate kok.

heryanilinda : Seru dunk pastinya...

Lily Purple Lily : Iya Naruto disini jadi orang yang Egois.

babyyming : Sakura memang yang nyulik Naruto, cie cie cie

.

.

**(^o^)**

**.**

Disclaimer : Always masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, lemon

Sakura_x_Naruto

**Don't like Don't read n stop your flame**

**(^o^)**

**.**

**I Hate You, Naruto**

**(^o^)**

**.**

**Chapter 2 ****à**** Lepaskan aku**

**.**

Naruto mencintainya, benar-benar mencintai gadis berambut merah muda itu sejak lama, walau tak mengatakan perasaannya tapi Naruto tetap bahagia dengan keberadaan Sakura yang hampir selalu dan setiap hari berada disisinya, walau dengan status seorang sahabat, bercanda bersama, belajar bersama, bermain bersama, berlibur bersama dan banyak lagi hal yang mereka lakukan bersama-sama berdua dan kadang berempat bersama Shikamaru dan Ino.

Namun kebahagiaan Naruto hancur saat Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke, tak ada lagi Sakura yang selalu bersamanya, hatinya sakit, terasa begitu tercabik-cabik. Perasaan cintanya tak terbalas bahkan direbut oleh orang asing yang baru saja Sakura temuin bahkan saat Sakura dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk bertunangan, Sakura benar-benar menjauh dari Naruto.

Rasa sakit hati itulah yang membuat dirinya melakukan hal ini, hal yang sebelumnya tak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya.

Naruto berjalan mendekati sebuah pintu yang berada di ujung koridor, dengan sebuah lentera yang cukup terang Naruto melangkah pasti, sempat terdengar pelan suara gerakan pintu yang di tekan-tekan oleh seseorang yang ada dibalik pintu itu. Seseorang yang sangat ia cintai berada di dalam ruangan yang kedap suara yang ada di balik pintu itu.

Setelah memutar kunci dan membuka pintu, pelan-pelan sekali Naruto melangkah masuk mendekati Sakura dan menurunkan lentera yang ia sodorkan tadi.

Nampak raut wajah pucat Sakura dan secepat kilat raut wajah itu berubah saat melihat sosok Naruto sudah ada di hadapannya. Wajah itu terkejut dan sudah pasti tak menyangkanya.

"Na-ruto" Ucap Sakura tak percaya.

"Sakura-chan" Ucap Naruto dengan seringaian yang bukan ciri khasnya.

"Ke-napa kau a-da di-sini, Naruto?" Sakura terbata-bata.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto seolah heran dengan ucapan Sakura. "Karena ini memang rumahku, Sakura-chan"

Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya. Berusaha mencerna kata-kata Naruto barusan. Astaga. "Ja-jadi kau yang menculikku, Naruto?" Sakura melotot kaget. "As-taga" Sakura membungkam mulut dengan kedua tangannya.

"Lebih tepatnya, aku mendapatkanmu, Sakura-chan"

Sakura bergerak mendekat pada Naruto hingga hampir menyentuh pipi kiri Naruto dengan sebuah gerakan tangan yang Sakura layangkan. Namun tangan mungil Sakura tertangkap oleh tangan kanan Naruto.

Sakura semakin melotot marah dan berusaha untuk melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman tangan Naruto.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Bentak Sakura. Kaki kanannya dihentakkan hendak menginjak kaki Naruto tapi pemuda itu sudah membaca setiap gerak-gerik Sakura yang akan melakukan itu jadi dengan mudah ia memundurkan kakinya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN INI DISEBUT PENCULIKAN, NARUTO" Teriak Sakura masih menatap tajam pada Naruto yang dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman tipis Naruto.

"SASUKE AKAN SEGERA MENEMUKANKU DAN KAU SUDAH PASTI AKAN MASUK KE DALAM PENJARA" Setelah berteriak Sakura memutar tubuhnya dengan membungkuk melewati bawah tangannya yang dicengkeram oleh Naruto berusaha untuk mengendurkan cengkeraman Naruto pada tangannya dan ia dapat segera membebaskan cengkeraman Naruto.

Sial bagi Sakura saat gerakannya terlalu lambat membuat Naruto dengan mudahnya meraih dan mencengkeram sebelah tangan Sakura yang bebas. Jadilah kini kedua tangan Sakura sudah terbelenggu dari belakang oleh Naruto. Sakura menjadi benar-benar tak mampu bergerak untuk bebas.

"Usaha yang sia-sia" Ucap Naruto. Pemuda itu membebaskan cengkeraman tangannya dan dengan gerakan cepat menarik tubuh mungil Sakura mendekat dan Naruto memeluk pinggang Sakura dari belakang.

"LEPASKAN AKU, NARUTO!" Sakura berontak dan menarik-narik tangan Naruto yang memeluk pinggangnya untuk membebaskan tubuh mungilnya dari dekapan erat tangan Naruto.

Naruto tak menghiraukan ucapan Sakura, pemuda itu hanya mempertahankan kekuatan dekapan tangannya pada pinggang Sakura, memastikan tubuh mungil gadis berambut _pink_ itu tidak terlepas olehnya. Cukup lama Sakura meronta-ronta dan berteriak agar pemuda berambut kuning itu melepaskannya, sampai intonasi suara Sakura melemah tapi kata-katanya berubah memaki meski dalam suara yang pelan.

"Kau.. brengsek Naruto. Lepaskan aku!" Sakura memukul-mukul tangan Naruto yang masih memeluk pinggangnya erat. "Bocah sialan, kau akan menyesal melakukan ini padaku! Lepaskan aku baka" Pukulan Sakura melemah, letih juga dirinya meronta dan berteriak-teriak namun tak juga pemuda yang berada dibelakangnya mengabulkan kata-katanya.

Sakura tergolek lemah, tubuhnya sudah diujung letihnya, gadis itu pingsan dalam pelukan Naruto dari belakang. Dengan sigap Naruto menahan kepala Sakura agar tidak tergolek jatuh kedepan dan untuk bersender di dadanya.

Naruto mengangkat tubuh Sakura dalam gendongannya, berjalan keluar dari ruang yang tadi mengurung Sakura. Ternyata ruang itu berada dibawah rumah megah Naruto, Naruto membawa Sakura memasuki sebuah kamar yang besar dan membaringkan Sakura di tempat tidur besar dalam kamar itu.

Menarik sebuah selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Sakura hingga bagian dada, Naruto mengecup lembut kening lebar milik Sakura.

"Selamat tidur, bidadariku" Ucap Naruto pelan tepat di telinga Sakura.

**.**

**Chapter 2 ****à**** Lepaskan aku**

**.**

Ino berlari menghampiri pemuda keturunan Nara yang sedang bersender dibelakang kemudi mobil sedan putihnya. Sesampainya di dekat pintu mobil bagian depan yang jendela kacanya terbuka setengah, Ino berdecak jengkel melihat pemuda yang menjadi kekasihnya sejak 2 tahun lalu itu tengah tertidur dengan tenangnya.

"SHIKA" Teriakan Ino kencang namun tak mampu membangunkan pemuda nanas itu. Dengan kesal Ino membuka pintu mobil itu dan mencubit hidung mancung Shikamaru.

Shikamaru kaget dan terbangun, ia menggeliat meminta Ino melepaskan jepitan tangan Ino pada hidungnya.

Setelah Ino melepaskan jepitan tangan pada hidungnya, Shikamaru mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan hidungnya dan sedikit menyentuh ujung hidung mancungnya.

"Ck.. Mendokusai" Ucap Shikamaru.

Ino sudah tidak berada di luar pintu sampingnya tapi gadis pirang itu mengitari depan mobil dan masuk pada pintu di bangku sebelah Shikamaru.

"Kau ini, selalu saja tidur" Ucap Ino yang memasang sabuk pengaman pada tubuhnya. "Aku pikir kita sedang tergesa-gesa sampai aku harus berlari dari _pub_ itu. Susah payah aku bertanya keberadaan Sakura di dalam kau malah tertidur disini. Menjeng…"

Ucapan Ino terinterupsi oleh kecupan bibir Shikamaru pada bibirnya. Keduanya berpagutan, saling menghisap dan menikmati pertarungan lidah dan pertukaran saliva mereka sendiri. Cukup lama pagutan itu berlangsung, menyisakan nafas terengah-engah Ino saat Shikamaru akhirnya menyudahi pagutan mereka.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu mengomel lagi! Kita harus segera bertemu Sasuke dan Naruto, mereka menunggu kita di taman kota"

Masih mengatur nafasnya yang terengah tadi Ino hanya mengangguk dan menatap wajah kekasihnya yang sudah menjalankan mobil dan berkonsentrasi pada jalan di depannya.

**.**

**Chapter 2 ****à**** Lepaskan aku**

**.**

Sepeninggal Naruto dan menunggu beberapa saat untuk memastikan sosok pemuda berambut kuning itu tak lagi kembali masuk, Sakura segera membuka mata emeraldnya.

Sakura bangun dan menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi setengah tubuhnya. Gadis _pink_ itu bergerak menuju pintu dan menekan gagang pintu itu.

Terkunci.

Sakura bingung mengapa pintu itu terkunci padahal tadi dia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan suara putaran kunci atau suara-suara yang terdengar untuk menahan pintu itu terbuka oleh gembok ataupun penahan besi dan entahlah apapun benda yang dapat membuat pintu itu tak mampu terbuka.

Beberapa kali Sakura masih berkutat dengan gagang pintu itu, merasa tak berhasil Sakura mengamati keganjilan dari gagang pintu berukuran besar dan berbahan logam yang diketahuinya baja berwarna keemasan. Tak ada lubang dibawah gagang itu, lubang yang biasa untuk menaruh kunci dan memutarnya untuk mengunci pintu.

Sakura merasa bodoh, tentu saja ia tau pintu itu memang tak mempunyai lubang kunci karena sejak dulu pintu yang ada dirumah Naruto terkunci secara otomatis dan kunci sebenarnya sudah pasti berada pada pemilik rumah megah itu dan kuncinya berupa 'remote control'

Meski usahanya untuk membuka pintu tidak berhasil tapi Sakura tidak mau kehabisan akal, gadis itu berbalik dan berjalan menuju jendela besar yang ada di kamar itu. Mengamati sekilas jendela yang terukir rapih dan sedikit cela dari besi-besi yang kokoh dan diluarnya terdapat kaca tebal yang sudah pasti kedap suara. Sama sekali tak ada cela. Batin Sakura.

Sakura masih mengamati jendela besar di depannya, ketika itu pintu bergeser ke kanan dan terbukalah pintu yang tadi Sakura ingin buka. Sakura menoleh dan terpaku. Buru-buru ia merileks pandangan dan posisi tubuhnya untuk menutupi usaha yang sedang ia lakukan, kabur dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Nampaklah seorang _Maid_ berbaju seragam lengkap layaknya pelayan-pelayan biasanya masuk dengan membawa sebuah baki yang diatasnya terdapat lipatan kain yang Sakura ketahui berbahan Sutra. Sang pelayan itu meletakkan baki tersebut diatas kasur dan segera menoleh kepada Sakura.

Sakura salah tingkah dengan pandangan pelayan itu yang meneliti dirinya dari atas hingga kebawah. Segera Sakura membetulkan bajunya sedikit berantakan dan kembali menoleh pada sang pelayan.

"Nona" Ucap sang pelayan yang berambut cokelat yang diikat bulat dua kesamping. "Tuan muda menyuruh anda untuk membersihkan diri dan memakai gaun itu" sang pelayan menunjuk baki yang ternyata berisi gaun tersebut dengan tangan kanannya yang terbuka.

"Keluarkan aku dari sini!" Ucap Sakura dengan suara keras.

Pelayan itu kaget dengan ucapan Sakura. Wanita itu mundur beberapa langkah karena Sakura berjalan mendekatinya. Tangan Sakura hendak meraih kerah baju sang pelayan namun dengan keras yang pelayan berteriak.

"Neji…"

Sedikit lagi Sakura menggapai kerah baju pelayan itu namun tangannya segera ditangkap oleh sebuah tangan besar dari seseorang yang hadir diantara tubuh keduanya.

"Argh" Sakura merasakan sakit pada kedua tangannya yang dikunci dibelakang tubuhnya. "Lepaskan!" Sakura meronta.

"Maaf nona Sakura, saya tidak akan melepaskan anda. Sejak tadi saya tau bahwa anda berusaha untuk membuka pintu itu. Tapi sungguh sayang sekali karena pintu itu adalah pintu otomatis yang diatur dengan sebuah remote kontrol.

Keluarlah Tenten-san!"

Mendengar ucapan itu sang pelayan yang ketakutan segera beranjak dari sana. Sesaat setelah sang pelayan sudah tak terlihat lagi, seseorang yang mengunci tangan Sakura melepaskan kuncian tangannya.

Sakura mengelus pergelangan tangannya dan menoleh pada sosok lelaki yang berambut panjang seperti wanita.

"Saya adalah pengawal tuan muda Naruto dan sekarang saya diperintahkan untuk penjaga kamar ini dan menjaga nona agar tidak kabur dan melarikan diri"

Mendengar ucapan lelaki tinggi dengan rambut panjang itu Sakura terdiam. Sungguh tak terpikirkan olehnya, jika memang dirinya sedang di culik sudah pasti akan ada yang mengawal dan mengawasi dirinya. Sakura merasa bodoh karena mengingat usahanya yang memutar pintu kamar agar bisa keluar dan kabur dari tempat itu.

"Anda sebaiknya melakukan apa yang diucapkan pelayan tadi karena tuan muda Naruto akan segera pulang dan ia ingin makan malam bersama anda"

Sakura hendak protes namun saat ia baru saja akan membuka mulut dan bersuara, sosok lelaki itu sudah menghilang karena pintu itu sudah bergerak bergeser dan menutup pintu.

_Makan malam. _Mengingat ucapan lelaki itu tiba-tiba raut wajah Sakura berubah senang dengan bola matanya yang berbinar. Entah apa yang membuat Sakura menjadi begitu bersemangat yang segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya dan bersiap-siap untuk makan malam.

**.**

**Chapter 2 ****à**** Lepaskan aku**

**.**

Shikamaru dan Ino memasuki sebuah restoran mewah. Pandangan keduanya menelusuri sekeliling mencari sosok yang mereka kenali dan saat Shikamaru menemukan sosok dari salah satu sahabat mereka, pemuda Nara itu menarik tangan Ino dan berjalan mendekati meja dimana sosok pemuda berambut raven sedang duduk disana.

"Bagaimana Sasuke-kun? Apakah ada kabar keberadaan Sakura?" Ino mendaratkan tubuhnya disebelah Shikamaru yang lebih dulu duduk dihadapan Sasuke.

"Tenang dulu Ino!" Ucap Shikamaru pada kekasihnya.

Sasuke nampak menghela nafas.

"Aku sudah memerintahkan orang-orangku untuk mencari dimana keberadaan Sakura. Paman Kizashi juga sudah melaporkan kehilangan pada kepolisian jadi kita tinggal tunggu kabar dari mereka" Ino nampak mengangguk paham mendengar ucapan Sasuke namun sang kekasih yang berada di sampingnya hanya diam.

"Aku tidak bisa lama berada di Konoha. Karena besok pagi aku akan ke London untuk mengurus perusahaanku yang ada disana"

"Ap..pa?" Ino melotot kaget mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Shikamaru pun menarik tubuhnya yang tadi bersandar menjadi duduk dengan tubuh tegak.

"Ya." Ucap Sasuke. "Aku akan terbang ke London besok pagi dan soal Sakura…"

Ucapan Sasuke terpotong saat Naruto datang menghampiri mereka.

"Maaf aku terlambat" Ucap Naruto yang langsung duduk di sebelah Sasuke. "Bagaimana?" Ucap Naruto lagi.

Ino dan Shikamaru menoleh pada Sasuke bergantian dengan Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto yang merasa bingung pada sikap kedua sahabatnya itu.

Yo! Naruto. Besok pagi aku akan terbang ke London. Aku menyerahkan semua ini pada kalian dan paman Kizashi juga bibi Mebuki. Sampaikan padaku jika ada kabar keberadaan Sakura" Sasuke meneguk habis kopi yang ada di dalam cangkir yang di genggamnya.

"Kau akan ke London?" Tanya Naruto yang kaget. "Aku baru saja akan mengatakan bahwa aku akan pergi ke Tokyo besok pagi dan sepertinya tidak bisa membantumu untuk mencari Sakura-chan dan aku ingin menitip salam kepada paman Kizashi dan bibi Mebuki karena tidak bisa membantu lagi. Ini sungguh urgent, ayahku meminta aku untuk mengurus perusahaan yang ada di Tokyo karena sedang goyah, maka dari itu…"

"Cukup" Teriakan Ino menghentikan ucapan Naruto.

"Kalian ini, bisakah untuk tidak mementingkan perusahaan dibanding mencari keberadaan Sakura! Belum dua hari Sakura menghilang mengapa kalian seperti melupakannya? Terutama kau Sasuke-kun. Bukankah Sakura tunanganmu dan kalian akan segera menikah? Mengapa dengan mudahnya kau akan pergi ke London sedangkan keberadaan Sakura masih belum diketahui. Kau juga Naruto…!" Ino mengomel tak karuan. Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya. Sasuke bersikap biasa dan tak menunjukkan sisi kekhawatirannya pada sang kekasih yang keberadaannya entah dimana, dengan siapa dan bagaimana keadaannya.

Seketika Naruto tertunduk nampak menguratkan rasa bersalah, wajah Sasuke masih sama, Pemuda itu menatap Ino dengan datar.

"Sudahlah Ino!" Ucap Shikamaru menenangkan kekasihnya. Pemuda itu menarik Ino untuk duduk karena saat ia meracau tadi gadis pirang itu berdiri. "Kenapa kau segitu mengkhawatirkan Sakura? Tunangannya saja seolah tak peduli dengan keberadaan dan keadaan Sakura saat ini"

Alih-alih untuk menyentuh perasaan pemuda Uchiha itu malah membuat sang pemilik _Onyx_ tersebut memalingkan wajahnya menatap keluar restoran melalui jendela yang berada tak jauh dari meja mereka.

Beberapa saat hening menyelimuti keempat sahabat itu. Hingga beberapa menit terlewat pemuda Uchiha berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku akan tetap pergi. Soal Sakura aku percayakan kepada kalian berdua Ino, Shikamaru dan kau Naruto tak masalah kau pergi ke Tokyo besok. Percayalah orang-orang yang sudah kuutus akan segera menemukan Sakura"

Sasuke mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan meletakkannya di atas meja dekat dengan cangkir yang sudah tak ada isinya. Tanpa bicara sepatah kata lagi pemuda Uchiha itu beranjak meninggalkan Ino, Shikamaru dan Naruto dalam diam.

**.**

**Chapter 2 ****à**** Lepaskan aku**

**.**

Sakura mengelap sisa makanan dimulutnya dan acara makan malam itupun diselesaikannya dengan perasaan yang menahan sesuatu hasrat yang menggebu-gebu dalam dirinya, begitu tak sabar dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan sesuai dengan pikiran dalam otaknya.

Gadis itu memberanikan diri menoleh dan menatap pemuda yang ia tau sejak pertama pemuda itu masuk ke dalam kamar yang mengurungnya tak pernah melepaskan pandangan mata shapirenya pada dirinya.

Hingga mereka menyelesaikan makan malam yang seperti Sakura duga akan dilaksanakan di dalam kamar ini, pemuda berambut kuning itu tak juga mengucapkan kata selain kata 'Kau sangat cantik, Sakura-chan'.

Dapat Sakura lihat semburat merah hadir di pipi pemuda yang memiliki tiga garis yang menyerupai kumis yang menghiasi pipi pemuda itu saat dirinya menatap wajah sang empunya bola mata shapire yang ada di seberang meja makannya.

**.**

**Chapter 2 ****à**** Lepaskan aku**

**.**

Naruto meletakkan serbet bekas makannya di atas meja dan pemuda itu beranjak menghampiri Sakura yang masih duduk pada posisinya. Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya di depan Sakura dan berjongkok sedikit di samping kursi yang Sakura duduki. Tangan kiri Naruto yang bersembunyi dibelakang tubuhnya memencet tombol remote yang dipegangnya. Seketika terdengarlah suara alunan musik lembut, Sakurapun tau maksudnya dan bibir mungilnya tersenyum tipis. _Inilah saatnya._

Sakura menggapai tangan yang terulur didepannya dan perlahan berdiri. Naruto tersenyum mendapati Sakura menerima uluran tangannya. Dengan sigap tangan kiri yang tadi bersembunyi dibalik tubuhnya dan menggenggam remote yang sudah diselipkannya dikantong jas langsung meraih pinggang ramping Sakura. Menarik tubuh mungil gadis itu mendekat padanya.

Tangan mereka saling menggenggam dengan jarang tubuh yang begitu dekat membuat Naruto bersemu bahagia, tak henti bola matanya menatap wajah sang gadis yang amat sangat ia cintai, namun gadis berambut pink itu hanya menunduk menatap pada baju Naruto. Tangan bebas Sakura ia letakkan dipundaknya. Mengikuti irama mereka bergerak pelan, ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Beberapa menit gerakan mereka hanya seperti itu, Naruto merasa tak sabar dan tak dapat mengendalikan perasaannya. Naruto mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang Sakura membuat gadis itu semakin mendekat pada tubuhnya. Tanpa persetujuan Sakura, Naruto menelusupkan wajahnya di leher Sakura, menghirup aroma cerry yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura.

Sakura merasakan sensasi yang aneh, darahnya berdesir saat hidung Naruto menyentuh kulit luar lehernya. Gadis pink itu menahan nafasnya, tak ingin menunjukkan reaksinya atas apa yang Naruto lakukan. Merasa tak ada penolakan yang Sakura lakukan pada apa yang ia lakukan, Naruto semakin berani, kini ia semakin membenamkan hidungnya hingga mulutnya juga menyentuh kulit Sakura yang halus dan lembut.

Kecupan Naruto yang awalnya hanya ingin menyentuh sedikit kulit lembut Sakura dengan ujung bibirnya, tapi entah mengapa Naruto merasa tak puas. Naruto mencium dan menghisap titik yang menyentuh mulutnya.

"Aahh" Pekikan Sakura bukan hanya karena aksi Naruto yang menghisap lehernya tapi satu tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya yang sudah berada di dalam kantong jas Naruto. Ternyata selama aksi yang Naruto lakukan, Sakura sama sekali tak memperdulikannya. Hanya fokus pada apa yang sudah ia rencanakan.

Naruto mengeluarkan tangan Sakura dari kantong jasnya, menjauhkan wajah dari leher Sakura untuk menatap wajah Sakura.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan melakukan hal itu, kau sangat pintar Sakura-chan. Memang tak percuma aku jatuh cinta dan tergila-gila padamu" Naruto tersenyum mendapati keterkejutan Sakura karena ia memang sudah membaca gelagat apa yang akan Sakura perbuat saat melihat tak ada penolakan Sakura pada apa yang ia lakukan mulai dari sosok tubuhnya masuk ke kamar untuk makan malam bersama.

Tangan Naruto menggenggam erat tangan mungil Sakura. Mendorong kepala Sakura dengan tangan kanannya yang menyentuh leher belakang Sakura, mendekatkan wajah Sakura ke wajahnya.

"Kau pikir bisa keluar dari sini? Sakura-chan aku tak akan pernah melepaskanmu" Ucap Naruto.

Pemuda itu mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sakura.

Sakura melotot merasakan bibir basah Naruto menempel di bibirnya. Tangan Sakura yang bebas diletakkannya didada Naruto. Alih-alih ingin menahan tubuh Naruto yang semakin menempel pada tubuhnya namun tangan itu bukannya mendorong tubuh Naruto tapi hanya menempel lemah di dada Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**


End file.
